Stripping Life Down to the Bones
by ninjatshadowcat
Summary: A newly promoted ANBU medic, Sakura Haruno, and an ex-jonin commander strategist, Shikamaru Nara, are assigned to work together to track down a murderous psychopath. Their only chance to catch the murderer is to follow the signature clue that the he leaves: a piece of bone removed from each of the victims. Dark fic. AU. Suspense/Mystery/Horror/Angst/Romance
1. Prologue: Discovery of the Bones

Stripping Life Down to the Bones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Prologue

The Discovery of the Bones

* * *

"What do you want?"

"You can't do this to us! We'll–we'll pay you money!"

He continues to approach, not speaking a word.

"Spare us, please…our five year old little daughter is waiting for us at home. She needs us!"

"L-Listen. When your Hokage finds out about this – "

He drew a kunai, making the victims gasp and cry in desperation.

"No, please!"

Too late. The man was struck. Not dead, but wounded.

The women screamed, her high-pitched voice resonated throughout the entire forest. She looked up at his face, hidden by an ANBU mask. Looking up at the innocent clear sky, she prayed that her daughter will be safe. But before she could finish her final prayer, she felt sudden searing pain pierce her flesh, numbing her.

Whoever this killer was, he made sure his victims feel extensive pain, before meeting an equally gruesome death.

* * *

A pink haired kunoichi was ambling through the forest after finishing a mission in the Village Hidden in the Fire. It was a very stressful assigned to her from her mentor, Tsunade. _No, _she thought, _Tsunade has made it clear that our mentor and student bond no longer existed. We are both highly respected and well-trained kunoichis. Tsunade as the Hokage, and I am now a faithful ANBU of Konoha._

She sighed. Becoming an ANBU has given her tons more problems and new responsibilities. As one of the best medics in all the lands of shinobi, her duty was not only to carry out necessary, high-level missions as a trusted ANBU, but also to heal and perform difficult operations at risky situations.

_People in Konoha are putting too much hope in me_, she thought, sighing inwardly. _It's sad how even though my friends respect me more after my promotion, they seem to be forgetting about the old me, their friend Sakura._

Sakura paused for a moment and looked up at the brilliantly lit sky. Though night would be approaching soon, the sky still remains bright and warm, a light breeze blowing against her skin. Today was the kind of day she couldn't feel any frustration or anger. Nothing but tranquility and assurance. Prancing onto a thicker branch of a towering branch with great ease and grace, she laid her head against the strong tree, releasing her mind from her all her tiresome missions she was expected to complete non-stop. Her well-toned legs finally got a chance to relax and her joints also needed a break from the excessive missions. The ANBU chest armor and metal arm guards were also quite heavy to wear compared to her Jonin shinobi vest.

Just when she closed her eyes, she felt her sweat begin to get sticky and itch in the heat, forcing her to try and fight off the temptation of tearing off her heavy porcelain mask to wipe off all the sweat. It was against the rules, though, for an ANBU to show their identity in public or anytime during a mission. However, glancing around, Sakura couldn't see any humans nearby, so she decided that it should be alright to just let in some fresh air and take a refreshing, long drink of water.

Just when she was placed her thumb at the base of her mask, preparing to remove it, she suddenly heard a rustling sound behind her. Her ninja reflects kicked back in, as she spun around, focusing a large amount of chakra into her right leg. As she spun in mid-air, she smashed her heel into the trunk of the tree, splitting it in half.

Sakura laughed at herself for being over sensitive. _Well, that is what happens when you're fighting life or death just to survive and complete a mission,_ Sakura thought to herself. _I should really chill and take a vacation sometime– Ugh. I'm being so pathetic. I can't believe I'm thinking about getting a vacation when I had just started my new carrier for only a few months after I turned 21. Just think about how the senior ANBUs carry out their mission like it's nothing._

Putting her thoughts aside, Sakura decided she should probably report the result of her mission immediately to the Hokage, instead of slacking off. Jumping to a spruce tree, she held on to the tip, while peering towards the direction of Konoha. _That's the main gate, I think, _She thought, squinting her eyes to get a better view. _There's the road that leads out from Konoha. There are the flags that the shinobis on a morning duty patrol use to mark an area as 'safe'. There's the abandoned warehouse that Team 7 once used as a hideout. There's a small tree or something planted beside it. I don't remember it being there. Maybe it is– _

Sakura squinted her eyes harder, then her eyes widened in absolute shock. _No way, _she thought, the thought of what that _thing _looked like caused her to feel suddenly nauseous, as her stomach tightened with disgust.

Leaping down the tree and as fast as she could, she made her way to the site near the warehouse. She didn't want to see what she thought it was. Just the thought of that made a clump of bitter bile rise up her throat, so she forced herself to abandon the thought. Slashing the branches jutting out at her with her ANBU katana, she finally arrived there. The warehouse wasn't any different from how she remembered it. The foundation was still leaning to one side and the shackles of the roof were still covered with layers of moss and fungi. However, before Sakura could have time to even notice the details of the similarities and changes of her childhood hideout, the branch-like thing sticking out from a man-made cut caught her full attention. Gasping at the horrible sight, she covered her mouth, blood draining from her face in disgust. What she feared was true.

That was no tree.

It was a bloody, flesh-stripped hand.

* * *

**Note: This is my first attempt writing a suspense/mystery/angst/horror story, so I have no idea how it would turn out. Please review if you hated it, liked it, or anything. **


	2. Chapter 1: The First Victim

Chapter 1

The First Victim

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It seemed as if Sakura has forgotten how to breathe. She had to turn away, squeezing her eyes shut to calm the nauseous feeling creeping in her gut. She has just witnessed the remains of a murder.

The hand she saw was a carelessly whittled hand, some bloody flesh and sinew still hanging messily on the frame. The ring finger, however, revealed a completely stripped and cleaned skeletal finger, with a large-headed ring attached to the bone. The forearm was partially cut, the veins and tissue visible.

_Oh god, _Sakura thought, trying to adjust to the scene. _I have to do something! I should call for help and probably ask a medic to – what am I thinking? I'm the best medic around and I can't even do anything but worry my head off? Think Sakura. You're supposed to be saving the victim – wait. The victim might be already dead. But there still is a possibility – "_

Sakura ran to the grave, dropped to her knees, and began digging like mad. She noticed that fingers have been splayed and stretched abnormally, beyond how they should normally bend. However, she knew that meant that the victim has been alive when he or she was being buried vertically in the dirt.

_Maybe he still is, _Sakura thought, digging even faster and more urgent into the dark soil, hoping that she's not too late.

Suddenly, her nails finally dug into something solid, but soft. Realizing that it must have been the victim's scalp, she dug viciously around the victim until she had a full view of his face. Her final hope of saving him has vanished, leaving her to pity the dead man.

The victim had short, dirt matted hair with angular features, easily identifying him as a male, despite the elegance and femininity of the ring. His face has become a shade of pale, bluish-grey from the lack of oxygen. His eye bulged out, wide, but now dull, and his mouth was also wide open and twisted. Perhaps during his final moments before death, he was yelling for help, screaming in rage, or crying in pain.

Sakura began backing away from him, her eyes fixated on his agonizing face, screaming torturously in silence. She slammed into a tree behind her and for a long time, she was too shocked and confused to think straight. She thought of how horrified the victim must've been and how utterly horrifying it must've felt to die that way. Then, she thought at maybe it was better for the victim to die right after he was buried alive, because she couldn't imagine the pain of having your skin ripped off inch by inch.

_What about his family? _Sakura thought, once again feeling pity and sadness for the victim. _How do I share this with his family? Does he have a wife? And maybe a child waiting for him?_

Suddenly, Sakura snapped back to her senses, realizing that this was a murder case that needs to be solved immediately. Her job as an ANBU had to be put aside for now. _If this sicko is on the loose,_ she thought, _the faster this is solved, the less people would suffer._

Standing up, she noticed some details she wasn't aware of, such as the foot prints on the opposite side of the grave, leading across the clearing, to the nearest stray road. She thought that luckily she rushed through the forest from this side, or else she could've ruined some important evidence. She really was no detective, but she decided she should at least observe her surroundings to report to Tsunade first, before making a visit to the Konoha Military Police Force.

_Speaking of reporting to Tsunade, _Sakura thought, suddenly aware of the dark sky looming above her, _I really should immediately make a report to Tsunade. I have already been delayed for at least 2 hours, and if I stay any longer, Tsunade might send assistance to find me, thinking that I failed my mission._

Sakura thought she should leave, but she needed to keep the evidence safe, in case the night patrollers destroy the site. She had to have someone temporarily guard the corpse before she could leave. Maybe she should ask a shinobi nearby to help out. After all, an ANBU's order is the Hokage's order.

Just when she was about to set out to find someone, she sensed chakra nearby. She tensed for a moment, before hearing a bark. She relaxed, understanding that someone from the Inuzuka clan is on patrol tonight. From the clearing, she saw a familiar friend of hers walk towards her. She wanted to wave to him and call out his name, but she stopped herself. She had to keep her dignity as an ANBU working in secret under the Hokage's orders.

"Kiba Inuzuka," Sakura began formally. "Under Hokage's orders, you are relieved of your night shift to guard this area until I return."

Glancing around him, Kiba shifted uncomfortably at the site, while Akamaru whimpered at the smell of the decaying flesh. However, Kiba didn't even bother asking, since ANBUs have to carry many confidential missions in absolute secrecy. So Kiba just nodded, while he dug out ten wire-attached kunais from his side pocket and aimed them around the area, as a sign that the area is occupied.

"I'll keep watch," Kiba said coldly, much to Sakura's disappointment. Sakura sighed, sad that her friend didn't recognise her at all. Becoming an ANBU has caused many of her precious friends to drift further and further away from her.

"This mission is highly confidential, so you are not allowed to share the whereabouts about this," Sakura said, turning around and left after receiving a nod from Kiba.

* * *

Retreating from exactly the same route that she had cut through the forest, Sakura sped as fast as she could to the Hokage's building. Just as she was passing the area where she slammed down the tree with her heel, she stepped on something delicate and heard a _crack._

Removing her heel, she took a good look at what she broke. It was an ANBU mask. She was shocked. The murderer had left a mask behind. Sakura fumbled for her pack and collected all the shattered porcelain pieces together, confused at why the murderer would do this. Unknown to her, he knew that she was going to come back to this location after she was done. He knew she would see the corpse's hand and be the one to report to the Hokage.

Because he was watching her all along.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter! Thanks for everyone who read this, and please…review. (I love getting reviews, so please do review). **


	3. Chapter 2: A Confidential Case

Chapter 2

A Confidential Case

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"So Sakura. What has taken you such a long time to report back?" the Hokage inquired, arching an eyebrow in curiosity as she looked at Sakura, who handed her a report. As she received the report, she took notice that Sakura's hands were extremely dirty, as if she was working for hours in mud.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura began, brushing off some dirt from her hands and her black uniform, as she was also aware of the sanitary condition she was in. "This report – "

"I'm sure what I was waiting for the entire day was a report about a mission assigned to the fire country, not some sort of mystery case. Sakura, I really don't have time for this! Our allegiance with the neighbouring countries has been on the edge these days. Crimes and murders should be reported to the Konoha Military Police Force and things will be taken care of from there. It is not your responsibility to take care of those problems as an ANUB, understood?" Tsunade was trying to talk sense to her, but she could see Sakura's frustration as she clenched her fists, obviously not taking in the Hokage's lecture.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead and sighed, handing the sheet of paper back to Sakura. "Here Sakura. You really should go to the police force instead. There is no point glowering at me like that. I would really like to help, but a Hokage has only 24 hours a day, like every normal person. You couldn't expect me to take care of every little problem in Konoha."

Sakura wanted to argue that the case was no small problem, but she bit back her words, realizing the tremendous stress Tsunade has been in recently. Reluctantly, she took back her report, disappointed, but empathetic of the situation.

"Did you bring the other report I was asking for, though?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura panicked. _Oh crap, _she thought, her nails digging into her pack in frustration. _How could I have forgotten to write a report? I was so caught up in the murder I didn't even bother writing a report on my mission! Ugh!_

Sakura's face must've shown misery and distress, because Tsunade just shook her head, not disappointed that such a reliable ANBU like her would forget her task. "Just get me the report tomorrow early in the morning, before I assign you your next mission. You are dismissed." Tsunade's gaze left Sakura as she began signing contracts once again.

Sakura gave a small dip of her head before turning away from the Hokage and headed towards the door. However, just when her hand rested on the door knob, preparing to exit, she suddenly remembered something that she wanted to ask Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura turned towards her. "Could you somehow explain why the murderer was probably an ANBU?"

Tsunade pen suddenly paused. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she laid her pen down and looked up at Sakura. "What do you mean?"

Walking to Tsunade, Sakura swung her pack onto the Hokage's desk and dumped all the contents out. She watched as Tsunade's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "This was what I found on my way back here. When I first passed the site, the mask wasn't there. But on my way back, I stepped on it by accident, splitting it into pieces. There's no way it could've been a coincidence that an ANBU would just drop his or her mask there and leave. The murderer definitely left it there."

Tsunade closed her eyes, deep in thought, for a moment. Her expression was suddenly serious. "Sakura. This case…really is very odd. You shouldn't share it with the Konoha Military Police Force."

Sakura stared at the Hokage, appearing innocent and surprised. "I thought you were lecturing me to go there a moment ago. What has happened to that resolve of yours?"

Tsunade glared at Sakura, noticing her mocking and teasing tone. "Sakura, can't you see how that could become a major problem? This could be the next chance for a civil war to break out in Konoha. If word ever gets out that an ANBU under _my _orders ended up killing an innocent citizen in such a repulsive way, the Uchihas would definitely seize this opportunity to take control of leadership. Right now, with our bonds with our neighbouring villages so tense, the last problem we need is dealing with major problems inside of our own village."

Sakura allowed the words to sink in, before she asked, "But is the murderer really an ANBU? Could he have been someone else? Maybe an assassin sent from another village to murder the victim, and the ANBU guarding him?"

Tsunade frowned at the suggestions. "Well, the murderer could actually be anyone. But the only thing we know, is that he is _very _dangerous. The ANBU mask, in my opinion, was left there as a warning of rebellion. We shouldn't make false assumptions, but there could be a chance that the Uchihas are behind this. Since the two Uchiha brothers, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, are the only ones I have accepted as ANBUs from the Uchiha clan, there is a great chance that their clan will begin to make a next move. Another suspicion is the root foundation. You never know what that Danzo might be thinking. Needless to say though, both groups would seize this perfect opportunity, if word of this gets out to either side. We have to be very careful about this subject. But then, there still is a chance that an ANBU under my orders might've been the murderer. Personal grudges do get in the way. Or as you have suggested, he could be an assassin sent from another village, which poses a bigger threat. If that's the case, Konoha could be the very next target."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, realizing that the ANBU mask has made their situation much more difficult. Now, they have to defend themselves from any chance of sudden attack, without knowing who their enemy really is. Tsunade tapped her pen repeatedly against the desk, also worried of how they should deal with the new predicament. Finally she spoke. "This needs to be solved immediately. It wouldn't be pretty once this becomes revealed to the public, so the less people informed about this, the better. Therefore…Sakura Haruno, you are to track down the murderer and figure out his motive. This is your mission."

In one way, Sakura was relieved that she got this mission, instead of another non-stop, several days of fighting in a foreign area. _This couldn't be worse than my other missions, right? _Sakura thought nervously. "However, I think we need a detective. Despite our fighting experiences, both of us don't have any knowledge with solving cases, especially something this complex."

The Hokage smiled slyly, and replied, "We don't need a detective. We need someone very intellectual and perceptive."

"And I have just the person in mind."

* * *

**That's the end of the 2****nd**** chapter! Thanks to everyone who favourite, followed, and reviewed this story (it means a lot to me). Since spring break is here, I have basically nothing to do, so I'll probably use all my energy writing fanfics XD. Please do review! **


	4. Chapter 3: The Crippled Genius

Chapter 3

The Crippled Genius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Shikamaru Nara looked out the window at the bluebirds and their young. It was a quiet morning. He shifted uncomfortably in his bed, with one of his arm dangling lifelessly on his left side. Shikamaru sighed. He thought it would be another useless, long day of his life. _Another long day, unable to do anything other than be a cripple,_ he thought, annoyed and discouraged by the thought.

Shikamaru used his good arm to reach for his crutch, which was lined against the wall at the end of his bed. After getting a hold of crutch pad, he tried to hoist himself up, using his good leg. "How troublesome," he muttered, shakily trying to find balance, but ending up stumbling over due to the weight of his other useless leg. He fell onto the ground hard, with a loud _thump. _The sound must've made a large impact, because footsteps echoed from the stairs below his level of the apartment.

"Shikamaru!" Ino slammed the door open, dropping her heavy load of groceries on the ground as she raced to her friend. "Are you okay? Here, let me help you–"

"I'm fine, Ino," Shikamaru said, immediately steadying himself with his right hand and got up on his right leg again. Ino look of concern disappeared as Shikamaru rested on his crutch. Ino sighed and picked up the groceries that have rolled out of the bag when she dropped it in a hurry. Shikamaru, taking notice of the groceries Ino bought, said, "Ino, you really don't have to come here every day."

Ino face suddenly darkened, sad and frustrated with herself. "I know you may be still angry at me, Shikamaru–"

"Ino, that's not true," Shikamaru interrupted, giving her a reassuring look. "I only realized that you're a very busy kunoichi, working hard day and night to fight for Konoha. You're also a medic who needs to assist people in Konoha, instead of even bothering to take care of a drag."

Ino stared angrily at him. "Don't make yourself sound like you're the one who should be blamed, because it really was entirely my fault! I'm the one who allowed you to get hurt and failed to heal you during the ambush! I was the one who turned you this way, allowing you to suffer so much every day! I failed to be a kunoichi and a medic. I–"

"Ino," Shikamaru said, patting her on the shoulder, before she was going to break into a sob. "I want you to know that I'm thankful for everything you've done for me. You saved our team countless times, and for that, I'm glad I have such a dependable teammate with me. However, some things in life are really unavoidable, so since I'm already like this, I'll just have to make the best out of it. Since the accident, you never left my side, and I wondered, 'just what could I do without you?' But now, I think I'm capable enough to take care of myself. I really don't want to depend on you forever. That's all I meant, really, so don't take it personally."

Ino just nodded her head, but Shikamaru could tell that she was recalling the dreadful moment of that mission, when his left arm and leg were caught in the lightning jutsu, causing his bones to be splintered into tiny fragments. When Ino finally realized that he needed aid, he had already lost half of his blood and he was on the edge of death. Now, Ino believed that she was completely responsible for Shikamaru's welfare. She even quit being a kunoichi to work part-time in the hospital, just so she could she could spend a few hours a day checking the condition of his health and keeping him company.

"Anyways," Ino smiled excitedly. "You're going to get a mission!"

Shikamaru chuckled at Ino's outburst. "That's funny. Who would seriously want to hire a cripple?"

Ino frowned at him. "Quit criticizing yourself! Face it Shikamaru. Who wouldn't want to hire someone with your brains? Sheesh."

"Well, what's with the occasion?" Shikamaru asked, reaching for the tea kettle, slightly out of his reach.

Ino swiftly snatched the kettle and began pouring in tap water. "I'm not sure, but the Hokage wanted to see you for something important. All I know is that the mission involves partnership and that you need to meet her at 10 today."

Ino let the kettle boil, while Shikamaru asked her, "So do I need go to the Hokage's office at 10 today?"

Ino paused for a moment before shaking her head and answered, "No. You'll be meeting with the Hokage and your partner at the hospital where I work at. I'm not sure why, but you're supposed to enter a surgical room. This mission sounded really strange, but at least you could get out there and do something useful instead of sulking in here."

Shikamaru thought silently for a moment, and then muttered, "This mission really is troublesome. I have a feeling we're working with dissection or inspection of a corpse. This might be something like a murder."

Ino also thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Now that's the Shikamaru I knew! You're finally using your brain. I was worried that your brain might have rusted."

The kettle suddenly shot out a burst of steam, signaling that the tea is ready. Ino poured some into a cup and gently blew on the surface, before handing it to Shikamaru. "Thanks, Ino," he said, taking a sip and glanced up at a clock. "I should be heading out soon."

"Wait mister," Ino said, making him sit down in a chair. "You're not going anywhere until you let me make you breakfast."

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino, I really appreciate it, but– "

"No 'buts' Shikamaru," Ino argued. "Your body is already very weak on its own. If you don't consume enough necessary nutrients, you might starve to death. On top of that, you are about to accept a mission. You'll be really busy, and if your body couldn't handle all the stress, that'll be the end for you. Since you'll be working where I work, I'll continue to watch over your health, at least until the mission is over. Got it?"

_She sure is persistent, _Shikamaru thought."I understand," he said. "Whatever you say, captain."

* * *

**That was the end of Chapter 3! Once again, thanks to the people who favourite, followed, and reviewed this story. I hope you'd continue to read and review. **


	5. Chapter 4: The First Meeting

Chapter 4

The First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura Haruno arrived early at the surgical room, setting up the scene quickly, so she could take notes and write an immediate report on the corpse. She stared at the corpse, his skin still pale and scarred. She really wanted to at least seal his cuts with her chakra, to make him more presentable, but then she realized that they should probably inspect him thoroughly first before making any changes. Sakura continued to stare at the man's features, pitying him that someone so young and strong died so early. _Someday, you might even end up like that too, _Sakura thought to herself. _You never know what life has prepared for you._

Sakura grabbed a folder nearby and dumped all the contents out. Some photos she took last night on the scenario fell out. She frowned. Sakura researched about the identity of the victim. He was a man named Keisuke Fukumoto. He never got any sort of criminal record. He wasn't even a shinobi. He was a merchant who makes a living by traveling to nearby villages to sell shinobi weapons. Sakura really couldn't understand how he could ever deserve to be murdered in such a cruel way. What surprised Sakura the most though, is the ring attached to his ring finger. The ring was noticed to be very elegant, as if it was made for a woman. However, Sakura found the bold-headed ring to be a ring locket, with a photo of his family tucked in it. Flicking opened the locket again, Sakura saw a woman and a little girl around 5 years old hugging him. She suddenly felt a pang of sadness, realizing that the little girl has now lost a parent. She wondered how the mother and daughter are feeling right now.

Sakura suddenly returned to her senses when she heard the sound of something metallic approaching the room. _Maybe it's a patient taking a stroll in the hospital, _Sakura thought, her head turning towards the doorway. Right then, she saw Shikamaru Nara enter the room, panting hard on his crutch as he made his way in. Sakura was also surprised to see Ino accompany him, offering to help him, but was refused. Sakura was confused. She heard from the news that Konoha's jonin commander has stepped down from his position after an ambush in the village hidden in the clouds, forcing him to even quit being a shinobi. Sakura felt horrible that her friend was of no use for Konoha anymore, but she thought it was probably better like that, since he was in no condition to even take on the basic missions. _So then, why is he here?_

Shikamaru and Ino were equally surprised. Shikamaru found it strange that the Hokage sent an ANBU to be partners with him on this mission, since after all, ANBUs work alone. For a while, the two stared at each other as if they are strangers who just met. Ino suddenly broke the rigid atmosphere, rushing over to Sakura and giving her a heartwarming hug. "Sakura! Oh god…it felt like we didn't see each other for ages! You have no idea how much I missed you! Just why the hell didn't you ever contact me each time you got back from a mission?"

Sakura gagged from Ino's sudden embrace before responding, "I really wanted to, but you know…ANBU life really is tiring. We hardly get any breaks, so usually, a few hours of sleep is all I get before moving on to my next mission."

"Oh really?" Ino smirked, gently elbowing Sakura in the ribs. "Or are you actually busy going on dates with a guy– "

Sakura was about to deny it, when Shikamaru coughed, signaling them that they should probably end the reunion and start with the investigation. "The mission," Shikamaru began, eyeing the lifeless body. "Is for us to work together to take down some sort of murderer, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. The Hokage assigned just the two of us to work on a confidential mission. Therefore, no one else should know about this." Ino looked horrified at the condition of the body, laid down on the surgery platform. Ino treated countless patients and shinobis throughout her life, but none of them died in such an agonizing way. Sakura must've recognized what Ino was thinking, because she said, "Ino, I know what you must be feeling. You shouldn't involve yourself with this, so maybe you should–"

Ino shook her head. "Sakura, I'm here because I need to take care of Shikamaru."

"Ino," Shikamaru said firmly, finally annoyed that Ino keeps treating him like a helpless child. "Just leave."

"Shikamaru," Sakura snapped at him, glaring at him angrily. "Ino is here not because she gets extra tips helping you. She's here because she really cares about you from deep down. You should be glad that there is someone who is always willing to put her life on the line for you, so quit acting like you think she's a burden."

"But I thought this was confidential," Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura thought, before replying, "Yes it is, but as far as I could see, Ino's only intention of staying is to help you, so I believe that if Ino could contribute on this mission, she's more than welcome to stay."

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright. Let's get down to business."

Sakura nodded, before answering, "I was on my way back from the mission, when I found the corpse yesterday near an abandoned warehouse. We all assume it's murder, but we have no idea why the murderer would do such a thing, so it's our job to figure it out. I gathered whatever I could bring from the site here, while the photos there are evidence of the original scene. There are lots of physical evidence left behind, but all of them are too vague to understand. I took notes on the murder and I did some research on the victim. You should read the report later."

"Well, what have you found or figured out so far?" Shikamaru frowned.

"The skin on his hand was stripped off and a ring was placed on it. That was the most eye-catching evidence so far, though the reason is still unknown. The only thing the Hokage and I understood was that the murderer left an ANBU mask as a rebellious sign or a threat."

"Can I see the mask?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura nodded and took out a leather bag, shaking out all the shattered porcelain pieces. "Sorry, but I accidentally crushed the mask into pieces on my way back. Right now, Tsunade is trying to find out who's mask that is– "

"That's not important at the moment," Shikamaru said, his eyes widening suddenly in surprise as his index finger traced red marks on some pieces of the porcelain.

"Huh? Why–"

"Sakura," Shikamaru faced her, holding up a shard with a faint, red streak. "This isn't a red marking of an ANBU mask. This is blood. Our first priority now is to put the pieces back together."

Sakura looked at him, confused. "Why would there be blood on the pieces? And why is it so important to put the pieces back together?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "There's only one possible explanation I could think of that explains why he would smear the porcelain with blood."

"There's a clue written on the ANBU mask."

* * *

A woman was tied to a steel pole in a filthy, humid room, filled with the revolting scent of rotting flesh. Her eyes were blindfolded and her mouth was also restrained. She has never felt so weak and helpless in her entire life. She has no idea where she was being kept or why. She remembered falling unconscious, before being stuffed into a bag. When she woke up, the pain throbbing in her head was nearly gone, but it was replaced with an aching heart. She then remembered how her husband was ripped open by a kunai. She immediately felt for her wedding ring for reassurance, but gasped when she realized that it was taken. _Please be safe, _she thought, her sweat dripping down, panicking and imagining the worst. _One of us has to make it alive. Our daughter needs us, but I don't think I'll make it out this time. Oh, please be safe!_

Suddenly, she felt the movement of the large door open opposite to her swing open, and footsteps approached her. She struggled, twisting and trying everything she could to free herself, but any effort was futile. She tried to yell something at him, but her words were muffled and inaudible by the thick material around her mouth. As he approached her, she lifted her legs to kick him, but they were tied too close together to move more than a shuffle. He knelt down to her and she heard him pull out a kunai. She braced herself for the pain, prepared to be slain. However, the tip of the blade pierced through her vest and the layers of clothing beneath it, barely missing her skin. She cringed as a new fear took over. Realizing what his intentions really were, she struggled even harder under his tight grip on her shoulder. She felt like sobbing, but she knew he would over-power her no matter what she did. However, she was wrong again. The kidnapper's hand merely swept down her chest, resting at an area above her stomach. She flinched when he pressed in, trying hard to feel her ribs. Satisfied, his fingertips gently caressed one of her ribs. However, the victim knew that soon, it wouldn't be the tip of his fingers.

It would be the tip of his kunai.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 4! Once again, thanks for reading, and thanks to the people who reviewed, favourite, and followed this story. Please stay tuned for more. **


	6. Chapter 5: The Analysis

Chapter 5

The Analysis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It was 11:30 in the morning. Ino had just left for her morning shift in the hospital. Shikamaru has been trying to piece together the mask for the last one and a half hours. He had Sakura read him the report she wrote on the case so far. Sakura would read and glance at him occasionally, admiring how efficiently he worked, making sure the edge of each piece actually matches another shard. Shikamaru himself found this quite challenging, since it was hard to distinguish which side has the real mask marking and which side was smeared with blood, and some of the edges were crumbling off, making them too small to place.

Sakura flipped through her notes, groaning, "Whoever this psychopath is, I can't believe he seriously had to murder someone just to be noticed."

Shikamaru nodded. "I could see why the Hokage wants us to take care of this case now. Something small could lead to something completely unavoidable, and the Hokage could very much lose her reputation."

Sakura nodded. "But how are we supposed to know why he killed the victim? We couldn't catch him with so little clues."

Shikamaru paused. "What makes this case so interesting isn't because of what has happened, but what will happen. He left a corpse out there, because he definitely wanted us to find out and panic. I doubt he was trying to murder someone and then conceal it. He was using that corpse to _wave _at us, Sakura. The clues he left here are completely intentional, urging us to use them to find the next victim."

Sakura frowned. "Who do you think the murderer could've been? An ANBU? An Uchiha? A foreign assassin?"

Shikamaru glanced at a photo, revealing a trail of footprints in the dirt, and said. "He's not an ANBU."

Sakura looked at him, skeptically, before asking, "Why do you assume that–"

"Sakura, show me the sole of your ninja sandal."

Sakura lifted up her foot. Shikamaru nodded. "As I remember, ANBU shoes are designed slightly differently than normal shinobi sandals. Your shoes have spikes at the bottom, giving you an advantage when climbing mountain regions. Normal shinobi sandals, though, have a flatter sole, with a slightly different pattern, like the one embedded in the dirt here."

Sakura nodded, letting the information sink in. "Alright, at least we know that's he's just a shinobi."

"But a very sly one," Shikamaru added. "He must've worn some sort of chakra concealer to conceal his chakra, or else any shinobi on patrol would've detected him. Catching him may be harder than we think."

_That makes sense now, _Sakura thought, remembering the eerie feeling in the forest, when she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was right behind her, watching her every move.

"Does he leave any sort of accidental evidences on the victim?" Shikamaru asked Sakura. "Such as fingerprints, hair, blood, or anything that could be used to find the victim?"

Sakura shook her head. "I fully scanned for anything that might blow his cover, but as you said, the murderer was really careful with handling the corpse, using extreme caution."

"Let's hope we could find some soon. If we could get some samples of his clothing, Kiba or Kakashi could find his safe house and take him down immediately," Shikamaru considered.

Sakura nodded in agreement, before bringing out the large ring, a bag of whitish sand, and a clump of fiber. Shikamaru stared at the items laid in front of him. "So those are the clues he left behind?"

"Well, the ring is a locket that was on the man's flesh-stripped ring finger. When Kiba and I dug at the grave at night, I found an area of white sand-like material, so there's no way there could naturally be sand in moist, forest dirt. That fluff-like material was also buried near the victim. Kiba tried to sniff both materials out, but he said they were odorless."

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows, observing the items. "Sakura, open the locket."

With a _click_, the locket of the ring flipped open, revealing the photograph of the victim's family. Shikamaru slightly tilted his head, before saying, "There's a something behind the photograph. I see a bump. Peel off the photograph."

Sakura seemed puzzled, but regardless, she gently used her nail and peeled off the photograph from the edge. Suddenly, a tiny curved stone dropped out. Sakura bent down and picked it up, observing the smooth, pink surface and the small crescent white shape. Just when she was rubbing the plastic-like texture, she heard Shikamaru let out a breath of relief. "The mask is complete. It's not perfectly intact and the red streaks are faint, but the numbers are now legible."

Sakura immediately crouched down beside him to take a good look of what the words form. "2 pm…728?"

Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "I'm surprised. He's going to set the scene today at 2."

"How does that page number mean it's today?"

Shikamaru sighed once again. "For god's sake Sakura! Use your head. Why would he put a random page number here out of the blue? He leaves a clue to tell us something. So, it has to be the date. I was sure yesterday was July 27, so today has to be July 28."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I get it. Now, can you explain about this plastic, material?"

"Go to the window," Shikamaru instructed her. "I have a feeling I know what that is, but I want you to do something just to make sure. Now, slowly turn the item towards different angles, under the sunlight."

Sakura grudgingly did as she was told. Shikamaru asked, "Do you see a glossy layer? Some artificial coloring?"

Sakura was about to shake her head, when she suddenly paused, as realization hit her. "Oh – is it…a nail?!" Surprised, she dropped the slim nail on the window sill. Shikamaru nodded, before replying, "You see, the next victim would be the first victim's wife. At least now, we know who to look for."

Sakura stared at the delicate piece of nail. _Those two people are innocent. Their child might've lost two parents. An orphan. A perfect family gone forever. So quickly._

"Sakura," Shikamaru said, noticing that her mind was drifting off. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah." Sakura turned to him and coughed, as if nothing happened. "Anyways, do you know what those two materials are?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, weighing the cluster of fiber in the palm of his hands. "This one is a material called asbestos. Asbestos insulates well against heat and electricity. It's used in countless ways, such as insulators for the heat of boilers, pipes, and walls. If you don't have a water nature and you're up against fire, it's probably a good idea to wear clothing containing asbestos. The other, sandy material is called silicon dioxide. This material has a variety of different uses, but the most effective clue of how it could be useful here, is the fact that it's highly useful as a high temperature, thermal protective cloth and it's used as a thermal enhancement in many industries."

_No wonder he's a strategist, _Sakura thought. "So then, what's your conclusion?"

"I think I understand what the murderer is thinking now," Shikamaru said, rubbing his temples. "He's going to kill the female victim today at 2, likely in the basement or secluded area of a thermal, heat or electricity industry. I have a feeling the method he'll use to kill her will include the use of an asbestos tool, so you'll have to be careful of extreme heat pressure. We'll be contacting each other. Try to search for industries that produce thermal or gas. Ask for any leaks or breakage. You must report back to me if you find anything."

Sakura looked at the clock. It was a few minutes past twelve. "Shikamaru! You couldn't honestly believe that I'll find the victim in just 2 hours!"

For the first time, Sakura saw Shikamaru smile at her, proud and confident.

"Sakura. With your abilities and my intelligence, there is nothing we couldn't accomplish together.''

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 5! This chapter was slightly challenging to write, but at least I got it done. Thanks for reading, and…PLEASE REVIEW! (Anything would be really appreciated!) **


	7. Chapter 6: The Imprisoned Orphan

Chapter 6

The Imprisoned Orphan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura needed a break. She has been running around Konoha for the last hour or so. The mission felt impossible to accomplish, and so far, it wasn't progressing very well. She first arrived at the Hokage's building, after asking Shizune for a list of permitted industries in Konoha. So for the last hour or longer, she had to locate all the industries that involved the use of supplying electricity, heat, or boiled water. The job itself was simple. Since she was an ANBU, the residents would allow her to inspect without any complaint. Sakura would first check the floors and then any shafts or enclosed areas. Then, she would check for any signs of chakra and possible evidence left by a shinobi. However, just observing the details in every industry took her much longer than she thought, and she groaned when she flipped through the heavy stacks of lists.

"Shikamaru," Sakura grumbled. "Isn't there a way to use the remaining time efficiently? This is really getting us nowhere."

Through her receiver, she heard Shikamaru sigh, and reply, "The murderer would likely choose a place where the industry activates heat at 2 o'clock, exact. I don't think he'll kill the victim ahead of time, and leave her to rot – no, he'll definitely want us to be there when he sets the scene. Sakura, mark down the industries that need repairment and if they will release heat and pressure at 2."

Sakura seemed satisfied with his logic. "Got it."

"And Sakura," Shikamaru said, pausing for a moment before adding, "You should eat something. Take a break and relax. This is really tiring and too unexpected, for a case to be happening so soon. Go to a restaurant and enjoy your lunch. You couldn't think properly with an empty stomach, you know."

Sakura was about to protest that this was nothing compared to her real ANBU mission, when her stomach grumbled in disagreement. Sighing, she agreed, "Alright. I'll take a break. But call me if you found anything useful." With that, she closed her receiver.

Checking her surroundings for a restaurant, she noticed a ramen restaurant nearby. Then, glancing at the sign, she realized that the ramen place was actually Ichiraku ramen. She saw Ayame, now a young mother, serve ramen to her customers, with her son, helping her stir ramen on a stool. There ramen corner has been running for years, with more and more people enjoying the delicacy of their ramen. Suddenly, someone caught her eye. _Over there eating ramen bowl after bowl, it's Naruto! – No, I'm imagining that again. _Sakura thought, suddenly downcast with the memory of the teammate she was so close with once. _Poor Naruto. I bet he didn't get a chance to eat the ramen of his dreams, for – how long? 5 years?_

Sakura remembered the war 5 years ago. Konoha was at war with the five great nations, due to some so-called assassins sent from every village to take the others' kekkei genkai. Every village denied it, but in the end, the anger and hatred rose to a point when the five great nations all declared war against each other. It was that time, amidst the chaos of the war, when a criminal organization, Akatsuki, suddenly set out to assassinate the kages. Each nation had lost many of their shinobis, after fighting each other constantly, giving the Akatsukis a chance to crush all five nations. It was then that the nations realized that the Akatsukis were the ones behind the kekkei genkai assassinations, but it was too late. The fourth Hokage and his wife fought the leader and the female member of the Akatsuki. However, the two heroes of Konoha were reported to have been killed. Naruto, who saw everything that happened to his parents, was said to have gone berserk, changing straight into the Kyuubi. Naruto was though, captured and imprisoned, after the council decided that he was primarily responsible for most of the massive destruction throughout Konoha. Luckily, after Tsunade became Hokage, she changed Naruto's sentence from 10 years in prison to 5 years, believing that the council was too strict on punishing a sixteen year old on something he had no control over.

Sakura sighed. She was so busy completing missions recently that she didn't visit Naruto. She felt horribly guilty for that. She couldn't even imagine life for Naruto in prison. She knew that people in Konoha simply hated the tailed beast, which led them to extend their hatred to the jinchurikis. When Naruto had parents, he was respected as a son of the Hokage, no one daring to say anything that might upset the Hokage. Now, he was talked about all the time, as bad luck and a disgrace to Konoha. Naruto was treated worse in prison, being treated as the lowest of the low. Sakura, clenching her fist in frustration, deciding that she should probably visit him after solving this murder. _Wait, the murderer – could it be someone from another criminal organization? Oh god. _Sakura thought, anxiety creeping in her gut, imagining the terror Konoha has gone through, not wanting to repeat the horrid history.

Shaking her head, Sakura made her way to the ramen corner, removing her mask before sitting on the stool beside a stranger with long, spiky, blond hair. She quickly glanced at him. He looked really familiar, not only the hair, but the way he digs into the bowl of ramen, messily shaking sauce everywhere. Watching him eat reminded her of an obnoxious teammate she once had, who never refused a bowl of ramen. She was so intently watching him that she didn't even notice Ayame serve her a bowl of miso ramen. Sakura looked at her, confused. She was about to explain that she didn't order ramen yet, but Ayame winked at her as she slightly tilted her head towards the stranger.

"Miss," Ayame said cheerfully. "This gentleman here has ordered a bowl of ramen for you." Then bending closer to her, she whispered, "I think he's interested in you."

Sakura wanted to laugh, to tell her that they were complete strangers. But before she had a chance to open her mouth, the blond stranger beside her placed his chopsticks down and said, "The bills are on me."

Then, finally lifting his face up, he smiled at her and added, "Sa-ku-ra-chan!"

Sakura stared at him, mouth open in shock.

"No way… Naruto?!"

* * *

**So there's the sixth chapter! Thanks for all who favourite, followed and reviewed. Please do review, because it really motivates me to update quickly! (Feedback is always great! XD)**


	8. Chapter 7: A Location in a Prison

Chapter 7

Located in a Prison

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura just stared at him, this blond stranger, who turned out to be her teammate from long ago. She was truly shocked that her blond teammate changed so much over the years. His hair has become much longer than when he was 16. Although it was still slightly spiky, his hair mostly appeared silky and smooth, reaching to the base of his neck. Even though the whisker indents and blue eyes were still there, Sakura realized that the face of her childhood friend has altered drastically. His cheek bones seemed to be higher up on his face, and his facial features have become much more angular, giving off strong masculinity. He no longer resembled the happy-go-lucky idiot Sakura once remembered. Instead, he was somewhat more mature, with a hint of pure mischief in his eyes. When he smiled at her, the tips of his mouth turned upwards slightly, contrasting greatly from the wide signature grin he once had. _Woah, _Sakura thought, admiring his every detail. _God, he's dreamy. Wait – when did I start falling for Naruto? But now, his face is so…irresistibly, good-looking. If he's compared to Sasuke right now, I might have trouble deciding who's more handsome._

"Um, Sakura?" Naruto said, confused at her dazed expression. "Are you alright?"

_Not to mention the fact that his voice is deeper and smoother–ugh! Sakura! Snap out of it!_ Sakura got back to her senses, once again. "I'm alright, Naruto. I just feel slightly tired. It's a long day and much happened, but now, I'm so glad to see you!"

Naruto nodded at her. "I missed you a lot. Wow, you're an ANBU and you never stopped by to tell me that."

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura apologized, biting her bottom lip, feeling irresponsible. "I was really busy these days. Every time I wanted to visit, there's always something that gets in the way. I'm so sorry."

Naruto smiled again. "Gosh, Sakura. I'm actually glad you could visit occasionally. It's really lonely being locked in a one-man cell in prison, so I'm glad that at least there's someone who remembers."

_Naruto was all by himself this entire time? I can't believe I was so dense at realizing how much he needed someone! _Sakura thought, gritting her teeth, annoyed with herself. "Well, congratulations on being freed now, at least." Sakura looked behind him, expecting to see an ANBU, but it was just another anonymous civilian enjoying ramen. "But Naruto, by law, someone with your criminal record will have an ANBU accompany you at all times for at least a month, until the ANBU has reported to the Hokage that there aren't anything particularly suspicious."

After Naruto asked for another bowl of ramen, he replied, "I was freed for over a month already, due to my 'obedient' behavior. The council was very doubtful and unwilling, but in the end, the Hokage made sure they freed me as promised. It sure feels great to be free. I could eat all the ramen I want now!"

Sakura was about to giggle after hearing her friend's familiar obsession with ramen, when she was suddenly aware of a group of citizens gather behind them, whispering. "Just what is the Hokage thinking? How could she let a demon loose now when Konoha is having so much trouble maintaining a balance with the other nations? Shh – he'll hear you. But he's a jinchuuriki for god's sake! If he wasn't stopped in time, who knew how much people he would have killed? Yeah, he's a bloody criminal. True, the idea of seeing him even allowed on the streets of Konoha, it's intolerable."

Sakura spun around angrily, clenching her teeth and glaring at them infuriatingly. _How dare they talk about him like that! Don't they have any compassion towards someone who simply had no choice but to be a jinchuuriki? Those ungrateful – "_

Naruto grabbed her by the wrist. "It's alright Sakura. Don't let their anger get to you."

Sakura then faced him and hissed. "Naruto, what's wrong with you? When have you become a coward? People are just staring at you like you're trash, and you're seriously alright with that?!"

Naruto thanked Ayame as she handed him a bowl of ramen, before stuffing himself with ramen. "Sakura-chan, this is really good! If you don't eat your ramen – "

"As if I care about ramen at this moment!" Sakura shouted at him, raising her fist, close to punching him in the head. "I am trying to knock some sense into that useless head of yours and all you do is ignore me?!"

Naruto stopped slurping on his ramen and he looked at Sakura, putting on a serious and dark expression Sakura never knew Naruto could show. "Sakura. This is really nothing compared to how people treat me in prison."

Sakura lowered her fist, realizing that Naruto didn't fight back, not because he was meek, but because he was used to being discriminated throughout his five years in prison. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I still failed to understand your feelings sometimes. What a horrible friend I am."

Naruto smiled. "It's fine, really. I just wouldn't waste my time dealing with people like them."

"You're right. Why waste time–" Sakura gasped. "Oh, damn it! Time! What's the god, damn time?!"

"Uh, it's a bit past 1:40–is something wrong?" Naruto asked checking his watch. He looked up at Sakura and realized that she was white as a sheet.

"Oh no," she whispered. _Sakura, you really failed this time. The mission depended on you, and you completely ruined it! _Sakura checked her receiver and realized that she had closed it. Shikamaru had tried calling her countless times, but she never picked up. Sakura immediately phoned back, prepared to hear him scold her.

From the other end, Shikamaru just sighed. "Sakura, where are you? I've been waiting for ages. The receiver was for us to communicate with each other. If you close it, what's the point of this operation?"

Sakura bit her tongue, upset with herself. "I apologize Shikamaru. I'm at the ramen restaurant, and I was eating ramen with Naruto."

Naruto's face darkened for a moment, before he shrugged and continued savoring his ramen.

_Naruto? _Shikamaru thought with interest, but he immediately dismissed that thought, deciding to focus on the important task first. "Anyways," he coughed. "Sakura, have you thought of any place that the victim may be trapped?"

"No," Sakura sighed. "There are possibilities all over Konoha, there is no way – "

"What mission is that?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow curiously at Sakura.

Sakura was surprised for a moment, forgetting that Naruto was beside her listening to their conversation. "Uh – Naruto, you shouldn't hear this. It's confidential, you see. The Hokage – "

"Sakura," Shikamaru interrupted urgently. "Give Naruto the receiver!"

"But – "

"Just trust me on this, Sakura."

Sakura grumbled before handing the receiver over to Naruto. "Shikamaru wants to talk to you," Sakura told him, before he hesitantly took the receiver.

"Naruto, I need to ask you about a few questions, regarding your time in prison."

Sakura saw Naruto grimace at the mention of his imprisonment, but his expression softened immediately. "Okay. Just ask anything."

"As I remember, prisoners are often used to do some sort of 'service' for Konoha, to make up for their crimes, correct?"

"Yeah, that sounds right."

"And from the rumors, they say that the 'services' are rather harsh and unforgiving, making the criminals work in places with horrible condition and intense danger, correct?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it looks."

"So now, do you mind listing some of the places where there are intense danger, or perhaps, intense heat?"

There was a long pause, as Naruto tried hard to remember all that he could. "Um – there were coal mines, sawmills, mechanical industries, natural gas industries–"

"Stop right there. You said there were natural gas industries, correct?"

"Well, yeah, if I didn't remember incorrectly."

"Were there any problems involving the industries?"

Naruto frowned. "I never got to work in one, so I'm not too sure, but recently, during one of my breaks, I overheard a conversation between two criminals, who were talking about some sort of strange, nasty, smell from the industry's raw gas pipelines–"

"Okay. Thanks for your cooperation Naruto. With your help, I think we could actually get the mission completed. Now, I need to talk to Sakura."

"Oh – okay," Naruto said, before handing the receiver back to Sakura.

"Sakura listen. The woman is definitely in the natural gas industry of the prison's district."

Sakura was puzzled. "Why are you so sure?"

"Think about it, Sakura. We were roaming all through town, looking for some industry that physically looked dangerous. We weren't searching for industries that look perfectly neutral in the inside, but they are the potentially harmful ones."

"But still," Sakura said, "Don't we use natural gas for stuff like cooking?"

"Yes, but there's a reason why natural gas are so popular in everyday life. They are highly combustible, which means that they can produce a high amount of heat when they are in contact with an electric spark or a tiny flame. That's why natural gas industries will need asbestos pipes to avoid huge consequences in case there's a leak. Therefore, the murderer was probably using the location, knowing that the last place we'll look will be in a natural gas industry located in the prison."

Sakura listened carefully to Shikamaru's reasoning and exclaimed. "Shikamaru! If you are not a genius, I have no idea what else you are."

"Save the praising for later," Shikamaru said. "There is a possibility the victim won't be alive when we get there, because inhaling a really high concentration of that would lead a person to–"

"Asphyxia," Sakura finished it off for him.

Shikamaru frowned. "What's that?"

"It's when the body lacks of oxygen, and the blood contains too much carbon dioxide. It could lead to death – "

"Uh, guys," Narutos said, after gulping down his 10th or so bowl of ramen. "You do realize you guys have less than ten minutes left to finish this mission or whatever, right?"

Sakura swore under her breath in frustration, before sliding back on her mask. "Thank you so much, Naruto! For everything, really." Sakura told the blond.

He smiled and waved at her, before she began running to the direction of the prison. "Let's have a ramen party after this is over, okay?"

Turning to face him, she returned the gesture. "You bet," she smiled, before disappearing from view.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 7! Wow, I'm writing this 2 in the morning. I was thinking of adding a bit more, but I'll save the cliffhanger for another day. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favourite this story! Please do review, because reviews are what gave me the energy to write when I'm trying hard to not fall asleep on the keyboard. I apologize if I made any obvious mistakes, because it's hard to focus on grammar and all when you're trying to stay awake. XD Anyways, please review and goodnight. :3 **


	9. Chapter 8: Life Tied to the Rope's End

Chapter 8

The Life Tied to the Rope's End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura arrived at the entrance of the prison. She checked the time on her receiver. It was 1:49 p.m. For the past 5 minutes or so after leaving Ichiraku ramen, Sakura was trying hard to locate the prison. The prison in Konoha was said to be underground, the front entrance was a plain, insignificant building that blended with the surrounding buildings, so it was almost impossible for normal citizens to recognize the building as an entrance to a prison. It was built that way to keep the other criminals outside the prison from breaking into the prison without being spotted and marked suspicious by the guards first. Despite how well the entrance camouflaged with the surroundings, Sakura spotted the entrance after searching row after row through many one leveled buildings that were identical to one another. Sakura landed softly on a roof of a low-leveled building before peering down towards the building opposite of her. _There is one…no, three ANBUs. This has to be it. The ANBUs must be here to guard the prison!_

"Hey, Shikamaru," Sakura whispered into her receiver. "I found the prison. I'm going in."

"Wait – Sakura! Not yet," Shikamaru said. "The ANBUs here are different. I doubt they will let you in just because you are the Hokage's ANBU."

"Well, they are fellow ANBUs, so they should understand."

"If I remember correctly, Danzo has complete control over the prison. Therefore, the ANBUs there only listen to him."

Sakura sighed. "Alright, I get it. But don't worry Shikamaru, I'll talk my way in. There's no way any shinobi here would seriously go against the Hokage's orders. It is illegal, you know."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I suppose you could try negotiating."

Closing the receiver, Sakura leapt down the building and made her way towards the black-haired ANBU. The ANBU immediately grabbed the sword strapped to his back, preparing to attack. However, seeing Sakura raise up a hand to ask for a truce, his hand relaxed.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, eyeing her strangely. Sakura frowned._ Something about him feels familiar._

"I am sent here by the Hokage to complete a mission," Sakura replied, anxious of his reaction.

He frowned. "That's strange. If the Hokage has business regarding the prison, she would've reported to Danzo-sama beforehand."

"No, it's not about the prison." Leaning closer to him, Sakura whispered, "It's regarding what is about to happen near the prison."

"What is going to happen?" the ANBU asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's very confidential. That's the whole point of why I came here alone."

"Then I'm afraid you aren't allowed to enter," the ANBU replied coldly, but his voice was immediately recognizable to Sakura.

"Well," Sakura said, wondering how she could talk her way in. "I could tell you the whole story privately, if you're willing not to share it with Danzo."

"I'm afraid I cannot agree to that," the ANBU said, his voice and face completely emotionless.

_Now what am I supposed to do? Fight my way through? _Sakura thought, troubled by the situation. _Maybe I should just reveal my identity, since we're friends, so he might help me that way._

"Sai," Sakura said, using her left hand to remove her mask, until half of her face was in view. "I'm Sakura, your friend."

Sai just blinked at her. "I know that."

Sakura groaned. It really was impossible trying to understand what he's thinking. No wonder Danzo trained them this way, so their emotions won't get in the way of any mission. Even though training like that is, in Sakura's opinion, inhumane, she had to give credit to him that it worked rather effectively. _There's no way in hell anybody could break into the prison with Danzo's men in the way, _Sakura complained.

"But Sai!" Sakura urged. "I really need to investigate something in there, right now! I have less than 10 minutes to complete the mission, or else all the effort will go to waste! This is an emergency!"

Sai just shook his head. "I'm following Danzo-sama's orders. Anyone outside the Roots foundation will not be allowed to enter unless they are given special permission."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Allow me to contact the Hokage first."

Adjusting her mask back into position, she backed up from Sai. Her hand dug into her pocket, roaming around for the receiver. Opening it, she saw the time: 1:52 p.m. She quickly called Shikamaru, who immediately answered.

"Shikamaru," Sakura said, glancing back to see Sai, who was still keeping watch while maintaining an expression-less face. "I met Sai here and–I'm stuck. What do you think I should do? I have to reveal the purpose of the mission to Danzo, which was what Tsunade was worried about, and we don't have enough time, either! It's already bloody, 1:52!"

"Sai was part of team 7 after Sasuke got promoted early to become an ANBU, correct?

"Yes, that's true. He was one of the children who were slightly emotionally disabled, due to training at an early age to serve only as an ANBU in Roots, so he had difficulties working in a team."

"But how come Danzo would use children?"

"It's simple. Children have simple and innocent minds compared to adults, so manipulating and erasing their emotions are more beneficial. Luckily, it was banned soon after the fourth Hokage came in power."

"Interesting."

"I thought of using genjutsu on him, but I doubt he will fall for it so easily. He's quite sensitive when it comes to following Danzo's orders."

"How troublesome. You're right, though. Even if you do fool him temporarily, I'm sure it's hard to get around the prison without arousing suspicion. I'm sure there are even more ANBUs keeping watch in the prison. You couldn't possibly fool them all."

Sakura clicked her tongue, annoyed at the situation. "Have you thought of something, different then, Shikamaru?"

"Hmm. Sakura, you could help people gain some memories if they have short-term amnesia, right?"

Sakura remained thoughtful for a moment. "I did help out many drunken patients, who drank too much sake. Heavy doses of sake could cause amnesia, making them forget some memories, but usually just the events of the night when they became drunk. So basically, I just mend some of their brain cells to enhance the chance of memory engrams."

"Could you do the opposite though and make someone forget a short period of time earlier ago?"

"I suppose I could. It'll in fact take a shorter amount of time compared to enhancing memories, because the main process will be killing the same brain cells that are associated with memories. However, it's also quite risky, because if destroy some of his other, nearby cells or nerves, it could cause plenty other unnecessary problems.

"Like what?"

"Like…the memory of senses. The patient might not remember the sensual experiences of anything. Or maybe I'll end up deleting his long-term memories. There's also a chance that I might end up jeopardizing the nervous system, which would end up making him mentally and physically impaired."

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment before making his request. "Sakura. The thing is–I want you to physically destroy some of Sai's memory."

"No way! He's my friend! I don't want to make the rest of his life miserable if I screwed up!"

_Now I understand how Ino felt. _"Sakura, you won't. You are by far the best medic I know. Have faith in yourself. Concentrate. We're so close to getting this done, and now you say you couldn't do it. If we are going to complete this mission, you have to get to the natural gas industry in time without being caught."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Shikamaru! I don't want to take my chances here! If I make an insignificant, slightly, wrong move, that may be the end for Sai!"

"What I'm trying to tell you, Sakura, is that you won't make a mistake. I know you are capable to handle such a task, and for your information, we have two lives on the line now. If we proceed without problems, we could save both lives. You have to trust me on this, alright?"

"Still–" Sakura muttered. She turned around to glance at Sai. _I really don't want to betray my friend like this. After all these years, I finally got Sai to become friends with me. What if he really ends up disabled? What if he forgot about all the bonds he made? What if – _

"Sakura," Shikamaru said. "This is how you'll get in. First, tell Sai about the mission, and agree that you'll let him report to Danzo immediately after he guides you to the industry. The moment he lowers his guard, knock him unconscious. Erase as less memories as you could, and keep him by the doorway while you find the victim. Then, after the mission is over, make sure there's a gap at the door, so it'll appear that Sai has fallen unconscious due to the natural gas. Is everything clear?"

"…I still refuse to do things this way. I really hate betraying my friend and using friendship like this!"

Shikamaru frowned. "I understand why you are so frustrated, Sakura, but this is also part of being a shinobi. It's over for the Hokage if Danzo find outs about the mission. Sometimes, a shinobi has to take risks and sacrifice some things in the line of duty."

"Alright, I'm going in," Sakura sighed after taking a deep breath. _Sai, I'm sorry._

* * *

"The entrance to the natural gas industry is here. I heard that natural gas would be transported here today at around 2. I suppose that is where you'll find the victim," Sai said, leading Sakura to a heavily, sealed door. As he performed hand seals and touched the sealing tag, the seals around the door gathered back to the tag.

"Now, you could enter," Sai said. "After you rescue the victim, you have to confront the Hokage to write a report to Danzo-sama, regarding the purpose of the mission and why it was labeled as 'confidential'."

Sakura nodded. "I understand."

"Then I will be taking my leave," Sai said, preparing to leave.

"Wait – Sai!" Sakura called him.

He paused and turned to face her. "Is there something you still need, Sakura-san?"

Trying to sound as cheerful as possible, Sakura smiled. "I met Naruto on the way here."

"Oh," Sai said, slightly surprised. "He was freed?"

"Yes! And…he was going to have a ramen party to celebrate after this mission. Uh – would you like to come?"

Sai thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san, but…my brother is very ill."

Sakura nodded, comprehending Sai's worries. _That's right. Sai has gone back to work in Roots, just so he could replace his ill-struck, older brother. God, I feel guilty like hell now. _

"I'm thankful to have such kind friends, though. Thank you, Sakura. However, I have my duties to complete, so if you will excuse me – "

The precise moment when Sai turned, Sakura focused chakra into her fingers as she stabbed the other ANBU below the base of his head. Sai gasped before his legs buckled and his body collapsed. Sakura immediately laid him down on his back and pulled down his mask, before she gathered green chakra to her hands. _His short-term memories mostly exist in the pre-frontal lobe part of the brain, located at the forehead. If I don't alter anything else, I shouldn't have any problems. I better not do anything wrong. _As minutes passed by, Sakura finally let go of the breath she held. Her hand left Sai's forehead, the green chakra dispersing. She had to stop the urge to wake him up and inquire if everything was still intact, but she had to slide back down his mask. _Only time will tell._

She checked the time. _Three more minutes until the gas arrives! Damn it!_

Sakura kicked the door open in fury. Suddenly, she was hit by a horrid smell.

"Shikamaru! I'm here," she said. "Ugh! This place stinks! Naruto really didn't joke about how bad this stinks."

She heard Shikamaru chuckle at the other end of the line. "That's the smell of sulfur."

"I have no idea what sulfur smells like, but the smell of rotten eggs are every – " Sakura's voice faded.

"Sakura, are you still there?"

"Oh no, the woman – she's hanging from a rope!" Sakura shouted, looking at something hanging by a rope from the ceiling of pipes.

Shikamaru was silent. "The only reason why the whole place smells like sulfur, must've meant that gas leaked out a few minutes ago. We may be too late now."

"But she has to still be alive, or else the murderer wouldn't make us come at 2!"

"Yes, you're right. The murderer would've planned to kill the victim exactly at 2. Tell me the scenario."

"Alright," Sakura said, squinting into the hazy room. "There's so much gas in here, it stinks and everything looks hazy and unclear. The ceiling is located really high up, luckily, so the gas hasn't reached the woman yet. As for the woman – she's tied from a long rope, that's – tangled into the pipes above."

"Okay. So from what I understand, the leakage was at the bottom, correct?"

"I guess. The good part, though, is that the murderer just left the victim hanging there on a rope. All I have to do is cut it – wait a minute…damn that bastard!"

"Is something wrong, Sakura?"

There was a long pause, before she answered. "The victim…her hands are attached to a pair of handcuffs, with a seal on it. And the rope…it's attached with explosive tags! That filthy murderer is forcing us to admit defeat!"

Shikamaru grumbled. "How troublesome. Explosive tags are fire sources, so when the concentration of the gas reaches a certain point, they will explode automatically. There really isn't much we could do."

"I'm fed up with his plans!" Sakura hissed. "I'm going to cut the rope off!"

"That will help set off the tags immediately, though."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Sakura, you need to calm down! If there really is nothing we could do, then there's nothing we could do."

Sakura stared at the blind-folded woman, who was trying hard to breathe and struggle. "So you're telling me that we came all this way and just give up? There's no way I'm going to let that happen when the victim is right in front of us!"

"Well," Shikamaru bit the inside of his mouth. "There is one thing I could think of that will save the victim even if the prison goes on fire."

"Since there's less than one minute left, I'll do it," Sakura replied.

"Alright. Then I want you to cut her hands off."

"What. Shikamaru, I'm not going to do that."

"Sakura, that is our best option. The woman is basically left hanging there like a human bomb. If you want to save her life, cutting her wrist would be the safest way."

_Though I hate to admit it, Shikamaru's right. It would take too long to figure out how to open the seal too. Even if she loses her hands, she'll still be able to see her daughter. _"Alright, I'll do it."

"Sakura, do you see another opening that you could escape from? Even if you save the woman, you have to use a different exit to escape."

"I think," Sakura said, peering into the blurry room. "There's an open window on the opposite side. The moment I throw my shurikens to cut her wrists, I'll catch her and escape through the window. Alright?"

Shikamaru was about to question about the open window, when he decided they didn't have any more time left to worry. "Good luck, Sakura."

Sakura closed her receiver and held a deep breath. Then, she charged into the room. Her eyes watered at the contact with the surrounding gas. The air around her felt dense and heavy. Summoning chakra to her feet, she ran up a wall until she was level with the pair of handcuffs. Digging into her side pack, she grabbed two shuriken with two of her fingers.

_I'm sorry, _she thought, preparing to aim straight at the woman's wrists.

* * *

**Phew. I'm finally done this chapter (took a bit longer). Thanks, once again, to all who favourite, followed, and reviewed this story! PLEASE DO REVIEW, because I need to know how you, my readers, think of the story or where you think I need to improve on it.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Second Victim

Chapter 9

The Second Victim

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Naruto  
**

* * *

The next second, everything changed. Everything happened so quickly and ended right at that split second. Sakura threw the shurikens, but they never met their target. From the corner of her eye, she saw a kunai neatly pierce the rope, instantly cutting the rope and causing the victim to drop helplessly into the heavily rising heap of smoke below. Sakura gasped, unable to hold her breath any longer, as she peered down the intense fog, trying to look for the victim. Her heart throbbed, her final hope of saving the victim, vanished. Her eyes began to water and she suddenly noticed that her vision was beginning to blur, allowing the chakra built at the sole of her feet to falter. Sakura gagged at the stench of the gas and realized that she was running short of oxygen. She immediately leapt to the open window, opposite of her. Sakura then remembered that the moment the rope was cut, the explosive tags would be set off. _It's too late to save the victim now, _Sakura thought. _The most I could do now is to prevent the fire from spreading to the entire prison. _

Crouching below the window, Sakura braced herself for the impact. _1, 2, 3…god, when will the tags set off? The anticipation is killing me!_

Suddenly, realization hit Sakura. _Wait. Could it be that – the tags are fakes!_

Sakura glanced into the window. The rope still swung there in the midst of the fog of gas. _The tags are definitely fake! Since Shikamaru said that the tags will automatically explode when the concentration rises to a certain point, it should've exploded by then. I can't believe it – when I could've just cut the rope…_

Sakura felt for the receiver in her. Flicking it open, she muttered, "Shikamaru, the victim is dead."

There was a long pause, before the other end of the line replied. "What happened?"

"Well," Sakura bit the inside of her mouth. "Before I even got the chance to cut the woman's wrists, a kunai was thrown in from the open window. It cut the rope, and the victim fell to her death. It turned out the rope was tied with fake explosive papers, so the natural gas didn't set the whole prison on fire. But still – I failed to save the prisoner and failed the mission."

"No Sakura. _We _failed to save the prisoner on time," Shikamaru corrected her. "But in one way, I'm glad the explosive tags were fake. Otherwise, who knows how much people would have died."

Sakura nodded. "The murderer's motive is still unclear though. I really don't understand why he would go through all the trouble to set up the scene and then abandon his plan."

"Hmm. I doubt that blowing up the prison was his true motive."

"That's why it doesn't make sense," Sakura said. "If his motive wasn't to wreck the Hokage's reputation, then does he hold some sort of grudge against the victims?"

"If that's so, then the Hokage would be left off the hook. However, judging from the way he kills his victim in an excluded area of Danzo's territory, I have a feeling he wasn't just trying kill the victim. He definitely wanted us to find the victim's body. It's probably similar to the first corpse you found."

"I get it. The murderer left us another clue, which leads to another victim," Sakura concluded.

Shikamaru nodded. "That's right. The murderer never intended to allow us to save the victim and leave just like that. He must've wanted to see us operate without arousing suspicion and then fail miserably. He may in fact be watching from the window, waiting for us the entire time."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's right! The kunai was thrown from the window! The murderer set up the scene and then exited from the window. No wonder the window was wide open when nobody worked in the industry anymore. So that means – "

Sakura immediately scanned the surrounding area for signs of chakra. _He's long gone. Even if he stayed, I couldn't track him down by location his chakra. _

"Sakura," Shikamaru interrupted her thoughts. "We're abandoning the crime scene the moment you take the corpse.

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "So we're not returning here? How are we supposed to track the down the murderer then?"

"It's too risky to stay any longer," Shikamaru explained. "It'll be lucky if Danzo's ANBUs didn't discover that you were here. The sulfuric smell would've travelled to the prison by now. This is a one chance only inspection. After all, this is Danzo's area of control."

"Alright, I got it."

"I have a feeling the murderer will leave an obvious clue at the scene. He is definitely hoping to see us complete the next assignment he assigns us," Shikamaru reasoned.

Looking back into the fog, Sakura added, "Shikamaru, can you direct me while I'm taking the corpse?"

"I don't that's necessary," Shikamaru answered. "I'm sure you could handle the rest. After all – "

"It's not that I have no idea what to do," Sakura said. "I know this is strange, but…I feel somewhat confident hearing your voice. I find it strange, but – "

"I see. Then I hope you don't mind being bossed around by Konoha's retired commander," Shikamaru smirked.

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Drop the irony, Shikamaru. It really doesn't fit you, you know. I'm going in, okay?"

"I'll just tell you what evidence you should take, since your pitiful lungs may explode if I take too long," Shikamaru joked.

"Alright then," Sakura responded, strapping the receiver to her belt. Holding her breathe, she leapt into the gas-filled building once again.

"Sakura," Shikamaru began. "Sense for chakra. The murderer should've input chakra in the victim's handcuffs."

Following the chakra, Sakura found a body lying against the ground. Hurrying to the body, she crouched down and flung the victim over her shoulder. Sakura resisted to look at the victim's face, knowing that once she sees it, she might never forget the torturously pained expression of being ripped open, soul and flesh, bit by bit. However, she panicked for a moment, when she suddenly felt her fingers sink into a spot of the victim's flesh, above her stomach. Sakura watched as blood dripped down her black uniform and pooled beneath her.

"Sakura," Shikamaru urged her, sensing that something was wrong. "You need to take the corpse and hurry out of there. Wipe off any blood or prints on the floor. You wouldn't want to leave any obvious hints of a murder."

Though feeling sick to the stomach, Sakura quickly tore off the bandage wrapped tightly around her black pants and wiped the blood on the floor, before using it to clog the victim's open cut. She cringed when she felt the warmth of the oozing blood pouring into the cloth, creating a stinging metallic stench.

_I'm near my limit, _Sakura thought as she felt that her lungs were threatening to burst any minute.

"I know your body is reaching its limit, but there's one more thing you need to do," Shikamaru suddenly said. "Find anything that the murderer left, and take it with you."

Summoning chakra to her feet, Sakura ran up the wall and observed her surroundings. _Whoever he is, he's really cautious. I don't see any fingerprints, footprints, or – wait…the rope and kunai! _Sakura gently crawled up the pipes and untangled the rope, then rolling it up before strapping it to the side of her belt. She then leapt to the wall, where the kunai was left and urgently tugged it out of the crevice. She noticed that the kunai was peculiarly shaped, and a bag was attached to it. Even though she knew she wouldn't make it out if she didn't receive oxygen immediately, she couldn't help but glance quickly into the bag.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru shouted at the other end of the line. "Go to the window. Now!"

Reluctantly, Sakura stuffed the weapon and bag into her pocket before leaping out of the open window. The moment her body hit the cool air, she dropped to her knees, panting of exhaustion and pressure. She also heard Shikamaru let out a breath from the other end of the receiver, clearly relieved that Sakura was fine.

"You really panicked," Sakura teased. "That's the first time I heard mister-know-it-all lose his cool."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, only troublesome women like you would give me so much trouble. I thought you wouldn't make it, since you didn't reply for so long."

"How nice, Shikamaru!" Sakura grunted sarcastically. "As the former jonin-commander, you really do underestimate your partner, who is one of the best medics in all of shinobi history."

"Okay, I admit it. You're really quite dependable as a partner. Above all, I'm glad you weren't hurt, though."

_It's strange to hear Shikamaru say something like that, but – I'm actually enjoying this other side of him. Since he was so cold on our first meeting in a long time, I should probably use this time to know him a bit better._

"Hey Sakura," Shikamaru said. "You really should return as soon as possible. I really don't want Danzo's men chasing after you."

"Should I take that as a compliment then?" Sakura teased.

Shikamaru frowned. "Drop the sarcasm, Sakura. It really doesn't fit you as well."

Sakura pouted. "I get it, okay? I'm returning this instant. Tell Ino to prepare another surgical room."

"Got it," Shikamaru answered.

Reluctantly, Sakura closed the receiver and left the scene.

* * *

Unknown to them, a person was watching them the whole time. He stood up from behind a tree, satisfied with how smoothly his plan was proceeding. His original plan was to blow up the prison completely and then proceed to his final goal. However, the moment he laid his eyes on the young kunoichi, she had perked his interest. He decided he wouldn't kill her just yet. _Patience, _he thought. _I need to be patient, in order to see him admit defeat and cry in despair. Yes, I'll have to be patient for now. _

_For now, it's time I hunt for the next prey.  
_

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 9! Thanks to all who followed, favourite, and reviewed this story! Please do review! Once again, any sort of reviews are great. Thanks for reading and do look forward to more! XD**


End file.
